


how to make your hot neighbour to fall in love with you (not a guide)

by lilacvenus



Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [13]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, everything's nice what else can I say, newt is 16 and Thomas is like 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: Newt thought that if the gossip magazines were inspired by someone to describe any woman's dream man, it was in Thomas.
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413310
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	how to make your hot neighbour to fall in love with you (not a guide)

Newt would have liked to fall in love with Minho, he thinks that things would be easier if it had been so. He knew that maybe his mother would have grimaced when she found out that the boy was Asian, but she would have learned to love him, at least everyone does, because Minho is quite a nice person, and hard to hate. Everyone smiles at being with him, they can't help it. And that's why Newt would have liked to fall in love with his best friend, because things would be so simple, but it wasn't like that.

Instead, Newt had met Thomas. Thomas, who is the perfect man. If the gossip magazines were inspired by someone to describe any woman's dream man, it was in Thomas.

He is kind to everyone, from a six-year-old boy to an old woman, he always has a brilliant smile on his face that manages to captivate anyone, all the people who know him love the young man instantly for his natural charm and his way of being. Thomas is affectionate with Newt, the necessary to make him blush and feel loved but not taking it to an extreme in which he could overwhelm the blond. He always knows how to find the perfect balance, he is courteous and attentive. Thomas is too cultured, Newt could (he has) spent hours listening to the older man speak on any subject. Also the brunet is too athletic, and hell, the man could also be on magazine covers. Thomas is a man who is quite successful in what he does, he belongs to a large law firm, and even being that young he is one of the best. But that's the problem, although Thomas is young for some things, Newt will always be younger.

That's the only flaw that he can find of Thomas, and he's not even sure if he can count it as one. Thomas is his neighbor, and Newt already knew of his existence before speaking to him for the first time. He would be lying if he said that he had not fantasized about the brunet several times. It was impossible not to, the man is too attractive and Newt is a hormonal teenager. He was happy only with his fantasies, as he knew that he would never be able to even greet him, but one day his parents were not at home, he had forgotten his keys and it was raining terribly. Thomas had seen him out from his window and had offered him to come in. Although there is a roof at the entrance to Newt's house that covers him from the rain, it did not cover him from the wind that was there, so he did not think twice and accepted the offer.

Thomas enjoyed the company and the way Newt had no filters when speaking, so they made a silent agreement that this would not be the last time they would spend time together. Newt started visiting him more, having days when he returned from school and went directly to Thomas' house instead of his own.

It was Thursday, and it had not been one of the best days for Newt. His alarm clock did not ring in the morning, so the boy had been late for class. Upon arrival he realized that he had put on two different shoes and his friends soon noticed it too, earning several taunts. He had a surprise exam, which it _quite_ surprised him and at the end of the day he realized that he had no money with him, so he had to walk home.

The boy just wanted to lie on his bed and forget about everything. That didn't happen. At arriving to his home street, he noticed that Thomas was putting down some groceries from his car. The brunet also saw him, and invited the boy to eat. Newt just could not say no. The two were in the brunet's kitchen, Thomas trying to teach Newt how to make pasta, whom was sitting in the counter and just nodding at everything the older man said, helping from time to time. Newt told him what had happened to him during the day, somehow no longer finding the situations he lived so tedious by the way Thomas laughed at them, also laughing on some occasions. The blond watched Thomas' face light up as he smiled and thought he really wanted to kiss him, he needed to. Thomas seemed to think something similar, because he placed himself between Newt's legs, placing his hand on one of the minor's cheeks, caressing it slowly and looking the boy directly into the eye.

"Can I kiss you?"

Newt forgot how to speak at that very moment, so all he could do was nod. Thomas brought their faces close together and placed his lips on Newt's.

That day they forgot about the food and ended up on the older man's sofa in a kissing session. Newt was below the brunet's body, eyes closed and hands caressing the man's hair above him. Thomas ran his hands over the boy's body, looking like he was trying to memorize each part, occasionally giving him little bites on the lips, stealing sighs and little smiles from him.

Newt had avoided his neighbour since that day, too ashamed for the situation to look him in the face again. It wasn't until one day that Thomas rang the doorbell one night, that with a worried look asked to Newt what he had done wrong. The minor had appreciated that his parents had not opened the door, because he would not know how to explain that his hot neighbor was looking for him. The blond denied and after calming him down, he told Thomas that later he would go to his house to talk to him. When he came back to the living room, his parents asked him who had been and shrugging, he answered that Jehovah's Witnesses. 

As promised, that night he visited Thomas. The two spoke, for too long, that Newt felt like minutes and in the end decided that they would take things slow, they would take the time to get to know each other. Newt left that day with a big smile on his face, and flushed cheeks, pinching his arm hard to see if it had been just a dream. The bruise the next day confirmed that it wasn't.

The concept of taking things slow didn't work for either of them. They kept sharing moments when they talked, and did things together, but they always ended up kissing anywhere in the brunet's house. One day the blond was leaning against the front door with Thomas' lips on his neck, when he realized he was in love with the older one. It was not something that surprised him, since the feeling had always been in him, hidden, until that moment when he realized _so that's it, it's love what I feel._ Thomas' lips on his skin brought him back to reality, and fear suddenly flooded him.

Newt seriously tried to hide it, and avoid feelings at all costs, but it was impossible, because being honest, who wouldn't fall in love with Thomas? Newt in some part was not worried about what he felt, it was something new that he had not experienced before and the fact of having someone to think about most of the day was not entirely annoying, actually it was quite nice. But there was something else, a small detail, _liar_ , rather a big one that ate him every night. _What will Thomas think about that?_

The brunet was in his _golden years_ , as Newt's mother would say, and the blond really doubted that Thomas wanted to be with him beyond the kissing sessions they shared, which honestly were wonderful, but were they for him? Newt imagined all the possible scenarios in which, perhaps, Thomas just wanted to have a good time. Until he finds someone who is old enough to buy alcohol without a fake ID, someone who no longer lives with their parents and their mother doesn't make them lunch every day. The mere thought of being just a distraction for Thomas broke the teen's heart, but a sane part of his mind wondered if he really expected to be more. The boy buried his face in the pillow and started screaming, thinking that, those kind of dramas makes him the insecure teenager that Thomas wouldn't want to be with, he screamed louder.

The boy again opted for the most parsimonious option that his brain offered him, and began to avoid the brunet again. Making up excuses for not seeing him, not answering his calls and hiding behind the bushes every time he came home from school and saw him outside his home.

The boy seemed to be down, so his friends decided to try to help him by doing the only thing they thought appropriate: taking him to a party. Newt was not used to such environments, and two cups filled with an unknown substance were enough to knock him out.

"Damn, Newt. Stop moving." Minho tried to seat the blond on the sofa, while he denied, trying to stand up.

"You don't understand." Newt babbled. "I need Tommy."

"And where the hell are you supposed to go to find him? You can't even stand and I'm sure you don't even know where you are.”

"Fuck you." Newt tended to answer. "Just let me,"

"No, Newt. It's enough." The boy kept him sitting, taking the blond's cell phone in his hands, turning to look at him. "It is obvious that I cannot take you home in that state, your parents will kill you."

"Oh what a surprise." Newt replied sarcastically.

"Not even dead you stop being a headache." Newt stuck his tongue out at him, and after a while he spoke again.

"Just call Tommy, he will take care of me."

That's how the brunet ended up receiving a call from Newt's phone at three in the morning on a Friday. Waking up to the sound, he decided he would ignore it until he read the identifier.

"Newt?" He asked surprised. The voice on the other side answered no, and his concern increased as the boy explained the situation. Thomas came out in his pajamas quickly putting on a sweatshirt, and taking his car keys to head to the address Newt's friend had given him. The brunet quickly arrived and got out of the car, being greeted by a boy at the entrance who, when he spoke to him, recognized as the boy on the call.

"He doesn't stop talking about you." The Asian commented as the two entered the house. "And I figured his parents wouldn't want to see him in that state, so I had no choice." Thomas nodded and thanked him, walking into the room and observing a Newt sitting in an armchair talking awkwardly with another boy, and as they had told him, he was indeed too drunk.

"Tommy!" It was the first thing that came out of his lips when he saw him, and if the boy were not so drunk and an orde of teenagers were not watching them, the brunet is sure that he would have kissed him until both were breathless. The blond tried to stand up and in the attempt almost fell, being held by the arms of Thomas, who only carried him as a newly married couple and thanking the Asian again, left the place.

The car was parked in front of the brunet's house, Newt still watching the window as in the whole way home. He had drunk a whole bottle of water that the brunet had given him and was wrapped in a blanket that Thomas kept in his car. The effect of the alcohol still lingered, but now he was aware that Thomas was with him and that his own cheeks never seemed to stop being pink.

"I," His voice was still stammering, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm so sorry." He turned his face to look at the older man and instantly regretted it, feeling that everything was moving.

"There is nothing to apologize for," Thomas assured. "We've all done it sometime, it's normal." Newt nodded slowly, not entirely convinced. "I just don't get it." The older man put his hands back on the wheel, squeezing it. "Why are you doing this again, Newt? Walking away, I don't get it."

If Newt weren't that drunk and Thomas' voice didn't sound like the only thing he wanted to hear before he passed out, the boy, not thinking that his sober self would hate him, was honest. "I think I'm falling in love with you." The words spread throughout the car, and after a time of silence, Newt's eyes widened as he realized the confession he had made. The brunet was puzzled by the minor's words, and before he could say anything, and turn the scene into part of a romantic movie, Newt quickly opened the car door and threw up on the pavement. Thomas, processing what just had happened, began to laugh and Newt's cheeks were painted even of a more intense red. Thomas handed him paper and got out of the car, heading over to Newt's side and carried him, this time like a potato sack. They made their way to the older man's house, and the moment Newt's head touched the pillow, the boy fell asleep.

The next morning it was a challenge to be able to talk to Newt, who when woke up, did not know where he was, and when he saw Thomas enter the door with a glass of water and some pills everything came back to his mind, hitting him and making him feel terribly bad. The boy stood up and ran to the bathroom, locking himself. He sat on the floor, embarrassed, trying to figure out how to sneak out of a second-floor bathroom without coming out as a corpse. After a while, in which Thomas persuaded him to go out, and after another time in which he tried to talk to him, Thomas ended up hugging the boy, saying nothing. Just placing sweet kisses on his forehead and Newt surrounding the older man's neck as if his life depended on it.

"I really need to brush my teeth so I can kiss you."

Two days after that, when they were in Thomas' living room playing a board game that Newt had found and also chatting about anything, both of them laughing and occasionally, if Thomas considered himself lucky, receiving kisses from the minor. The brunet decided that it was the perfect time to talk it, and mentioned what the blond had confessed to him the night of the party, asking if it was really what he felt. The smile on the face of the boy change for an expression of concern and a lump in his throat appeared. Only expecting the worst, Newt managed to nod. Thomas placed his arms around him and kissed his forehead gently, reassuring him. After some minutes in which they did nothing but talk, Thomas slept that night with his new boyfriend in his arms.

Newt had never been so happy, even his mother had already told him something about it, asking him if he was feeling well or had started using drugs and she should worry about it. Newt just shrugged, and laughed, answering that life was wonderful. Her mom had only frowned, very surprised by the answer but letting it go.

Newt's days were about getting back from school and get to Thomas' house, get a little homework done while the brunet changed his clothes or solved work problems in long phone calls. Help Thomas cook, and after cleaning the table, snuggling up with him on the couch or sometimes in bed. Watching movies, reading books, or just enjoying each other's company. Kissing until the lips of both were swollen and it was dark outside. The farewell at Thomas' door that lasted more than half an hour. Newt coming home late every night on the excuse of his new study club, quietly walking in, to avoid questions from his parents and when he couldn't do it, trying to hide the stupid smile on his face and answering any banality. Locking himself in his room and hugging his pillow, completely happy that he still can't believe he's with Thomas.

It was wonderful, a dream come true. Everything seemed to be excellent, even the minor had improved his grades and his parents could not complain about it.

Everything was great, until his mother came up with a brilliant idea, rather two, that made Newt wonder if divorces between parents and children could happen. _Emancipation_ , Thomas commented later. _But I don't think your motive is a good reason_.

"Mom, you can't do this to me." Newt complained while the two were in the car on a Tuesday afternoon, heading to the store to buy some groceries. Newt was not exactly happy, because that day his mother had returned early from work and almost saw him turn off to Thomas' house. After that small incident, she asked him to accompany her to the store, and he could not refuse. It didn't help that his mom didn't ask him, but instead told him that she had enrolled him in a baseball team because he should make more friends besides his study club. Rolling his eyes, Newt wanted to jump out of the car. “I have enough friends, and I don't need to exercise. I walk every day, and sometimes I run with dad." The woman denied, while she stopped in a red light.

"The last time you went running you still believed in Santa and wore braces." Newt frowned.

"That's not true!" The boy thought about it for a second, and then seemed to realize that his mom was right. "How quickly time passes." He exclaimed in surprise. "Whatever," The blond was interrupted.

"No, quiet. You won't convince me with your tricks. It is decided, it's going to be good for you." The woman honked to the car in front that seemed not to move when changing the traffic light back to green.

"And could I at least know what days you plan to ruin me?" The woman honked again.

"Wednesdays and Fridays."

"Mom!" Newt yelled in disgust. Hating the fact that spending time in a sport he doesn't even like would take away the time he loved to spend with Thomas, and hating that he couldn't tell his mother because she wouldn't understand it.

"Not a single word."

The second news that made the blond's day worse, was the one he received when he asked his mother why she put one pie in the supermarket cart if he didn't remember that there were any special occasion that week.

"I'll invite the neighbor of the house next door to dinner. Do you know which one?" His mother looked at him, and Newt couldn't say anything. "He moved several months ago and we have not exchanged a word." Newt walked by her side without answering. "Also, the girls comment that he is a handsome man, and I want to be able to give my opinion about it."

"Mom, I don't think that's a good idea." Newt played nervously with his fingers, feeling like he would pass out at any moment.

"It wouldn't hurt us to be good neighbors once in a while," Her mother replied.

“But you cannot invite a complete stranger to your house, it is dangerous. It could be a murderer. ” The woman laughed and denied.

"Stop saying that kind of things, and pass me that can." The woman pointed to a can of mushrooms and the blond bent down, picking it up and placing it in the shopping cart. "I will ask him today if he can on Friday night." The woman placed her hands on her son's cheeks and watched him. "Are you okay? You are quite pale."

Newt rang the bell on Thomas' house several times in a hurry. He turned sideways nervously, and heard the brunet's footsteps heading towards it. The door opened and the minor was greeted by a smile from his boyfriend.

"Newt, baby." Thomas frowned as he noted the worried face on the blond. "It's late, I thought you wouldn't come today." The man took Newt in his arms and placed a kiss on his lips, making him pass.

Newt quickly entered the house, and began to walk nervously from side to side, looking out the window to see his own house.

"We don't have much time," He began to explain under his boyfriend's attentive and confused gaze. "In a few minutes my mother will come and invite you to a dinner at our house." The boy looked at Thomas, who nodded.

"Okay." He replied, still confused.

"And you will tell her that you cannot go." Thomas frowned, and after a few seconds he put a teasing smile on his face.

"Why would I say something like that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tommy, you know very well why." The blond crossed his arms. "My parents can't know we're dating," Newt commented, as he approached the eldest and hugged him.

"Why not?" Thomas leaned his head on the younger boy's, and hugged him back.

"They wouldn't take it well enough, you know? My mother," The doorbell rang and the two of them looked towards the door.

"I think I have to open." Newt hugged him closer, not wanting to let him go.

"Tommy, no. Please."

"Newt, let me move." The brunet laughed as he dragged Newt with him.

Being closer to the door, Newt let go of him and turned everywhere, trying to find a place to hide. Seeing the stairs far away, the boy decided to just stand by the door and pray that he would not be discovered.

"Hi." Thomas said as he opened the door, and cast a fleeting glance at Newt, who rolled the eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon. Thomas Greene, right? ” The man nodded.

"Mrs. Isaac?" The woman nodded and smiled at him.

"The only one, as far as I know." The lady laughed and Thomas just kept smiling. Newt was immediately embarrassed by the joke from his mother. "I just wanted to invite you over for dinner this Friday, as we haven't had a chance to formally welcome you to this neighborhood."

"It is very kind of you." Thomas replied. "This Friday?" The man seemed to think about it, and Newt wanted to yell at him not to accept. "Sounds perfect to me, I'll be there." The woman gave a small cry of joy and hugged him, Newt trying to hide further behind the door.

"It will be a pleasure." The woman separated and said goodbye, leaving.

Thomas closed the door and walked the few steps that separated him from Newt, cornering him. The blond kept his brow furrowed, and his gaze avoiding Thomas.

"Newt," The blond kept ignoring him, looking up the stairs. "Baby," Thomas put his lips on the boy's cheek, and Newt cursed him in his mind for being that easy to forgive. "Look at me." The man parted a little, and Newt, still struggling with himself, looked back at Thomas. "Don't blame me, I just really want to know your parents." Thomas took him in his arms and carried him to the living room, sitting him on his lap. "You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

"It's so hard to get mad at you," Newt kissed the brunet's lips, loving the feeling. "You are going to be my death." Thomas tightened his grip on the boy's waist. "Anyway, I have to give you some bad news about my visits during the week,"

Newt looked at himself in the mirror, and tried to fix his hair. After a long time, and liking the way he looked, he turned away and went down to the kitchen where his mother was cooking.

"It is not too late to cancel yet." He commented, while trying to take a potato from a plate and his mother did not allow him, ignoring the comment.

"Newt, put the silverware on the table. With an extra pair, or should be two? Oh no, I didn't ask him if he would bring a companion." The blond did not comment on it, and just took the cutlery heading towards the dining room.

The boy finished putting them on, and as he made his way to the living room he heard the doorbell ring.

"Newt, honey. Open the door." The blond, without answering, walked towards it and when he opened it, he found Thomas on the other side, who was carrying a bottle of wine in one hand and in the other a simple bouquet of roses. The blond blushed and then shook his head.

"You look beautiful today." Thomas took a step forward and placed a kiss on his lips, the youngest being up to that point aware of what they were doing, he suddenly separated.

"Tommy! They could see us." Thomas only laughed slightly, and gently waved the bouquet in his hand.

"Flowers, really?" Newt crossed his arms. "And wine! It is definitely a trick, you want them so bad to like you."

"The flowers were for you, but now that you don't want them I suppose your mother might like them." Before he could reply, Newt's mother cut them off.

"Newt, son. Don't keep him at the door. ” The woman came closer as Newt rolled the eyes, and Thomas smiled self-sufficient. "Thomas. Come in, come in." The woman reached the door, and smiled at the man. "Flowers!"

"They are for you." Thomas replied, while glancing at Newt, whom had a mocking smile. He extended them to the woman and she took them gladly.

"Thank you very much, Thomas." The woman smelled them.

"I also brought a wine for Mister Isaac." He shook the bottle a little.

“I am sure he will appreciate it, thank you very much. Newt, go put these flowers in a vase.”

"We don't have any mom," The woman cut him off.

"I know you will find a solution, you are a very smart boy." The woman ruffled his hair, and Newt grimaced at remembering the time he had spent putting it up. "Also call your father. Thomas, follow me. I'll take you to the dining room."

Newt pricked a potato with his fork and raised it to his mouth, staring at Thomas who was sitting at his right side at the table and was answering all the questions his parents ask him. At that time, telling them about his work. Everyone was drinking from the bottle of wine that the brunet had brought. Everyone except Newt, who had not been allowed by his mother and instead was drinking orange juice under his boyfriend's amused gaze. 

Newt took off a shoe, and slowly moved his foot until it collided with Thomas' shoes, who showed a fleeting surprised face but managed to keep the conversation going. Newt placed a small smile on his face, and continued to raise his foot, stroking Thomas' leg. He finally placed it on Thomas' lap, and kept it there. After they finished eating, they continued the conversation. Now Newt's father was talking to them about a trip he had taken. Thomas kept one hand on the table, with which he occasionally took his glass, and the other kept it underneath, with which he stroked Newt's foot, which had found place in his lap.

Newt does not know when the topic of the conversation changed, too immersed in Thomas' caresses and observing his face that did not notice until his mother asked the direct question.

"So Thomas, is there any lucky lady in your life who has won your heart?" Newt tensed and watched the smile that formed on Thomas' face, trying to remove his foot from his boyfriend's lap, but the older one preventing him. "Because if not, I think I know quite a few girls who might be interested." Thomas laughed.

"Mom." Newt complained. The woman only shrugged.

"I'm just curious, to see if I can inform your cousins that there is a very good prospect." Thomas laughed again, and Newt rolled the eyes.

“Well, now that you mention it,” Newt not knowing what else to do, hit his glass causing the liquid to spill across the table, wetting Thomas and his foot that was in the man's lap a little.

"Newt! You have made a mess." The blond raised the glass and placed it back on the table.

"Sorry, it was an accident." The boy stood up as fast as he could. "I'll bring a towel to clean up." Before he took another step, his mother spoke to him.

"Better take Thomas with you and show him where the bathroom is so he can clean himself, help him if necessary." Newt nodded and motioned for Thomas to follow him. "Newt, honey. Another thing." The boy turned on his heel and looked at his mother. "You are missing a shoe." The minor's cheeks reddened and he nodded, approaching the table and taking the shoe.

Arriving in the bathroom, the two entered and Newt opened a cabinet to take a towel. When he turned around, Thomas had already removed his shirt and Newt couldn't help but blush.

"Sorry about that." Newt approached the eldest, and indicated with his eyes to sit on the edge of the tub, extending the towel.

"Your mother said you could help me, won't you clean me up?" The younger rolled the eyes, but he timidly began to clean the older man's chest. "Why did you do that?" Newt just kept cleaning his chest.

"I knew you would say something suspicious."

"Suspicious? I would just say that yes, that there is someone special in my life that I really like." Newt's heart softened, but on the outside he showed no emotion. "That I have a partner."

"And what were you going to do if they asked you about them?" Thomas put a doubtful look on his face and shrugged.

"I do not see the problem. Newt, "

"No, Tommy." The boy pulled away. "I don't think my parents will be very happy to hear that I'm dating someone older than me for eight years." The boy took Thomas' face in his hands. "I love you, but don't be silly. You should know about these things, you're a lawyer or whatever," The older one laughed and nodded, placing his hands on top of Newt's and tightening his hold on his face.

"You love me?" Newt rolled the eyes, and did not answer, but approached the brunet and placed a long kiss on his lips, which could count as an answer. They parted, and Thomas placed a kiss on the younger's cheek.

"I will go for one of my father's shirt, do not move."

"Thanks for the lovely evening, Mr. and Mrs. Isaac." Everyone stood up from the table, saying goodbye.

"There is no need, Thomas. Thank you for agreeing to join us today." Newt's mother commented, as she took the dishes from the table.

"Let me help you." Thomas said, as he tried to grab a plate.

"No, do not worry." The woman assured. "Newt, walk Thomas to the door." The blond mentally thanked his mother, and nodded, heading for the entrance, making sure Thomas followed.

After Thomas said goodbye again, Newt opened the door, allowing Thomas to come out first, coming out behind him.

"Nice dinner." Thomas spoke and Newt did not answer, reaching out and placing his arms around Thomas' neck, bringing their lips together, and giving him a deep kiss. Thomas couldn't help but sigh between the kiss, when the younger one got closer to him. As the two separated, now out of air, Newt stepped back, and returned to the door. Thomas stood for a few seconds in shock, watching the younger leave. Before going completely in, Newt looked at him again.

"I love you." The features on Thomas' face softened, and his smile grew larger. It had been an excellent night.

"Tommy, stop it!" Newt gave a faint laugh, as he tried to hide his face on the pillow and Thomas hugged him around the waist, placing wet kisses on the blond's cheek. Thomas smiled, and pressed Newt against him, giving him a final kiss and pulling away. The brunet stood up from the bed, and Newt watched all his movements while lying down.

Newt raised his head from the pillow, and looked at the suitcase in the corner of the room.

"Are you going to leave me, Tommy?" Newt wanted the question to pass as a joke, but he couldn't help but pout after finishing talking. Thomas turned to see him, and approached again, placing a kiss on the minor's forehead.

"You know I want to take you with me." Newt knelt on the bed, and let Thomas hug him again. "Come with me." The minor smiled at the act of affection.

"My mom would kill me before getting on any plane." Thomas groaned, but did not contradict the comment. "Surely you will have a great time." Newt stroked Thomas' hair. "New York is full of wild places," The blond felt Thomas place a kiss on his hair. "Wild people," The older one laughed.

"I'm just going to work, Newt." Thomas replied. "There is no need to be jealous," He added, challenging the blond. "Besides, you know very well that I only want you." Newt's cheeks were automatically painted red.

Well, he and Thomas could be official boyfriends, but they had never gone beyond hot make out sessions and sometimes sleeping in the same bed. Having Thomas admitting that out loud made him feel too good, making his whole body vibrate.

"You are the only one." Newt felt his cheeks redden even more if possible, and he also felt his heart explode. The way he decided to react, was faking vomiting sounds and walking away from the older one.

"Stop it, you're making me sick." Thomas laughed and tried to hug him, sparking a fight when Newt tried to pull away from him.

The next week for Newt was martyrdom, being away from Thomas was not something he was used to. He missed everything about him, and most noticeable was his absence when the brunet did not answer his calls because most of the time he was busy.

On Thursday night he received a call from his boyfriend and enthusiastically answered it. His smile faded when, talking to Thomas, he informed him that he must stay one more week. With words of affection Thomas tried to make the blond feel better, and assured him that he would reward him, that he could ask him for anything.

"I just want you," Newt replied, sticking the phone closer to his ear and swinging his foot nervously.

Thomas smiled widely and took a while to reply, Newt kept moving his foot impatiently, listening to the background murmurs on the other side.

"I'll be back soon." Thomas assured. "I miss you." Newt smiled, and threw himself on his bed, starting to tell the brunet about his day.

Thomas was busy the following days, which the blond managed to cope quite well spending time with his friends. The weekend Thomas called Newt at twelve at night, the boy was watching a series on his cell phone and when the call appeared on the screen, he answered smiling.

"Tommy," Newt spoke quietly, realizing that he had to do it so his parents wouldn't find out.

"Baby," Newt blushed, and was grateful that Thomas was not in front of him to notice it. He liked it when Thomas called him by nicknames of affection, it made him feel loved again. "How are you?" The blond was distracted by the noise coming from behind Thomas, music too loud, laughter and murmurs.

"I'm fine," He replied at the end, remembering that Thomas was waiting for an answer. "Minho adopted a dog and I've been helping him take care of him." The boy sat on the bed. "And you? Are you having fun?"

"Some friends wanted to go out for a drink, and they dragged me along with them." Thomas commented, his words being slightly dragged and his voice a little hoarse.

"Sounds like fun." Newt assured, pursing his lips a little.

"I just wanted to talk with you." Thomas admitted. "I want to be with you."

 _Oh my god_ , it was the only thing Newt was able to think about. _Oh my god, he wants to kill me_. Newt tried to catch his breath.

"I miss everything about you. Sleeping with you in my arms, your laugh, kissing you. Oh, God. How I miss kissing you. Newt," The blond couldn't help but laugh nervously, interrupting the older one.

"Tommy, are you drunk?" Thomas also gave a little laugh.

"No, no. Well, maybe. I just wanted you to know,"

"Tom," A female voice was heard from the other side, making Newt frown. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, T. I just," The boy was interrupted again.

"Are you drunk calling?" The voice on the other side asked, Newt tried to stick the phone closer to his ear, trying to hear everything. "Oh believe me, you don't want to do that. Give me the phone."

"No, wait." The blond continued to listen carefully to what was happening on the other side, suddenly feeling intrigued but more than anything worried.

"Come on, Tom. We're having a good time." The blond scowled immediately, _Tom?_

"Tommy," He yelled to try to be heard.

"T, just let me," The blond man heard nothing but distorted words again, and then the older seemed to convince the woman who let him keep the phone. "Newt, are you still there?"

Newt nodded, but remembering that Thomas couldn't see him, he spoke.

"Yes, what is happening Thomas?"

"Nothing," Thomas assured, and right before the blond could ask more questions like who was the mysterious woman who had tried to take the phone away from him, Thomas spoke again. "I have to go," He confessed, saddening the minor. "See you soon," He tried to comfort him. "I love you." With those last words, the brunet hung up and Newt fell back onto his bed, sighing and being surrounded by a sea of doubts.

The remaining days were more difficult to bear. Thomas did not call him again, and only sent him a few messages throughout the week. Newt tried to distract himself, but he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

Finally, the next weekend came. The boy's parents had insisted on going to visit his grandmother, and Newt, knowing how to get rid of such situations, pretended he had fever and told them that he preferred to stay because he really felt bad. Newt was sitting on the steps of the porch of his house, observing his cell phone and occasionally the street in front of him. Thomas had sent him a message more than an hour ago, advising him that his plane had already landed and that he only needed to collect his luggage to return home.

Newt was constantly watching the time on his cell phone, watching the minutes go by and cursing that they were passing so slowly. After a while, when he began to feel sleepy, he noticed a taxi that was parking at the entrance of Thomas' house. The minor's heart began to pound, and he nervously tried to fix his hair. He stood up from the stairs, and ran to the taxi.

Thomas was already out of the taxi, pulling his suitcases down from the trunk. Newt came to his side, and Thomas looked up with a huge smile on his face. The blond threw himself on top of the older one, unbalancing him a little, but the brunet recovered quickly and hugged him back, throwing all his suitcases on the floor. With a hand wave, he thanked the taxi driver and let him leave.

"Tommy," Newt whispered, as he kissed the man's cheeks at intervals. "You are here."

The older one laughed and placed Newt on the floor, giving him a loud kiss on the forehead and then, taking his suitcases again. They walked to Thomas' house, and patiently waited fot him to open the door.

Upon entering, Thomas threw his suitcases on the floor and took Newt in his arms again, joining their lips for what it felt the first time in years. Newt placed his hands on the brown hair and started stroking it. The two of them walked awkwardly until Newt's back hit the wall. They continued kissing for quite some time, both of them submerged in the pleasure they felt from being together again.

"Newt," Thomas whispered the boy's name as they parted. "I missed you so much."

The blond smiled and slowly stroked Thomas' neck, making him shiver.

"I guess I missed you too." The boy couldn't help but chuckle and rejoined their lips in a brief kiss.

"I brought you a couple of gifts." Thomas commented as they parted. "Let's open them."

Newt was happy and overwhelmed to be surrounded by a huge amount of candy and books.

"Tommy, why did you bring me all this?" He asked in surprise, as he continued to pull out candy from a bag. "You shouldn't."

Thomas shrugged and sat next to him, opening another bag and putting a new scarf around Newt's neck.

"Tommy," Newt repeated again, this time as a purr, approaching the older man and sitting on his lap. They stayed in that position for a long time, Newt stroking Thomas' face and giving him little kisses from time to time. Thomas' cell phone started ringing, Teresa's name appeared on the screen, and Thomas ignored it, wanting to continue the kissing session they had a few minutes ago.

A question invaded the blond's mind, making him bite his lip nervously. He had inadvertently remembered the night he got the call from Thomas, _Who was the woman?_

The boy pulled away and looked Thomas in the eye.

"You cheated on me." The confession inadvertently left his lips, causing Thomas to open his eyes exaggeratedly.

"What?" He asked confused, frowning immediately.

“That's why you brought me all of this", He pointed at the gifts with exaggerated gestures. "You cheated on me and you feel guilty."

"Newt," Thomas spoke in an exalted voice, as the younger boy scowled and climbed off his lap, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Of course not, where could you get that from?"

"There was a woman," Newt began to speak. "There was a woman with you, the day you called me when you were at the club," Thomas looked at him incredulously, and scratched his chin a little frustrated.

"Newt, you can't believe I'm cheating on you with the first person you hear me talking with." Thomas' voice sounded harsh, making the blond feel smaller and smaller. “I brought you all this because I like to pamper you.” The man stood up and ruffled his hair, still clearly frustrated. "Because I love thinking about you, it makes me feel better." Thomas looked at him with no expression on his face. "Because I like to see you happy," The older one seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say, but in the end he made up his mind, his cheeks flushing slightly. "Because I'm in love with you," There was a silence that surrounded them, and Thomas seemed to regain his confidence. "Because I think about you all the time and I love it!" Newt was speechless, just looking at the man standing in front of him.

Thomas approached slowly, squatting in front of his boyfriend.

"Sorry," He spoke again, taking Newt's hand and stroking it slowly. "I would never do that to you." He assured. "Did I come too strong?" The blond looked at him for a few more seconds, and slowly denied. "If you don't want the gifts, I can keep them." Newt denied again, and squeezed Thomas' hand, causing him to stand up from his position and sit next to him on the sofa.

The blond climbed onto his lap again, and let the older one hug him.

"Sorry Tommy." He apologized, feeling guilty. "I trust you," _and I'm also in love with you._ The blond cleared his throat. "And I'm happy that you thought of me, thanks for the gifts." Newt placed a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips, and snuggled back in.

Newt was riding his bicycle through the big streets of the city, looking at all the tall buildings around, looking for a specific one. As he advanced a few more blocks, he caught sight of the huge glass door and stopped. Finding where to park his bike, the boy tried to fix his hair, and tightened the ties of his backpack, walking towards the entrance.

The first thing he noticed upon entering was that he had never been in such a neat and modern place. All the people there were in suits, which made him feel embarrassed by the sneakers and jeans he was wearing. He approached the reception, where a pretty woman in elegant clothes was sitting.

The woman looked at him, and put on an amused smile, Newt blushed.

"Good afternoon," The blond's cheeks turned a little redder, noting that he hadn't even planned what he was going to say. There was a silence, where the woman only managed to raise an eyebrow. "I just wanted to," The boy cleared his throat, trying to regain some confidence. "I want to see Thomas Greene." He spoke, in a louder voice. "Please."

The secretary smirked, and picked up the phone with many buttons next to her.

"Do you know what office he is in?" Newt seemed to continue being red, and only managed to deny. "Do you have an appointment?" The blond denied again.

"I'm sorry, I can not help you." The woman hung up the phone, and took a card, holding it out. "You can try schedule an appointment by dialing this number." The woman smiled, and stopped looking at him, paying attention to the computer in front of her.

"But I just," Newt pursed his lips, and looked at the floor. The woman in front of him seemed to have decided that their conversation ended there, ignoring the boy.

Newt turned back, ready to leave the place, when he observed another woman, who was watching him back. The woman was quite pretty, she had a red lipstick and blue eyes like the sea. She even made the office suits that the blond had always considered bland look good. The minor decided that he would ignore her, until he noticed that the she motioned for him to come closer. The boy timidly approached her.

"I heard you want to see Thomas Greene." The blond nodded. "Why?"

"Please?" The woman looked at him, incredulous. She let out a loud laugh, which made the secretary turn to see her.

"Follow me."

They went up more floors than Newt would have thought a building could have. Upon arrival, the lift doors opened and revealed a fairly wide corridor with desks in front of each of the doors that made it up.

The woman walked with confidence down the hallways, waving to the people they passed. She stopped in front of a desk and exchanged a few words with other woman sitting there, laughing and thanking her for a sheaf of documents she held out to her. Newt continued to follow her, impressed by his surroundings.

Finally they stopped in front of a closed door, the walls were glass but because of the blinds that covered them it was not possible to see inside. The blue-eyed woman knocked on the door twice and opened it without waiting for an answer.

Newt could see from behind her that Thomas was inside, feeling his heart beat faster.

Thomas did not flinch, and continued to watch out the large windows, his cell phone pressed to his ear. After exchanging a few words, he hung up and headed for his desk. Still without turning to see in front of him, he began to speak.

"Teresa, where have you been? I've been looking for you like crazy. I need Mr. Johnson's contracts," The woman placed the papers she was carrying on the table, making a thud.

"Don't cry anymore, here they are." Thomas took the papers and thanked her, eyeing them. "Oh, and I also brought you something else." Thomas looked up from the papers and looked at her, confused. Teresa only pointed her head toward the door, where Newt nervously smiled at the brunet.

"Hello," He spoke sheepishly, stepping on one of his sneakers with the other.

"Newt," Thomas' voice sounded softer, and the blond couldn't help but blush. Teresa raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll leave the boy here while I fix the contracts, okay?" The woman took the papers again, and headed for the door. "Call me whenever you want me to escort him to the exit." The blue-eyed woman gave them a smile before disappearing down the hall.

At that moment, the blond's mind seemed to click and reason that the woman Thomas had called Teresa, was just the voice that accompanied the brunet the day he called him from the club. Newt tried not to think about it anymore, and also ignored the fact that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He just went inside.

"Should I?" Newt shook his head, indicating if he should close the door, Thomas nodded vigorously. The blond closed it behind him, and walked slowly to where the older was standing.

"What are you doing here?" Thomas asked, clearly surprised. From the grimace he got from Newt, he figured it wasn't the right question. "I didn't want it to sound like that, I mean, it's a surprise." The brunet tried to fix it. "I am happy that you are here, you have just made my day better." He added, managing to place a smile on the blond's face.

"My classes were canceled and I didn't want to wait until late to see you," Newt confessed, placing his backpack on a chair, and opening it. "Also, I wanted to show you something." Thomas smiled and approached the minor, taking him in his arms and placing a kiss on his lips.

"First let me greet you well." Newt laughed, but he joined their lips again. The two separated and Thomas put a huge smile on his face. "What is it you want to show me?"

"It's kind of silly," The boy took a book out of his backpack, extending it to the older one. "I remember one time we talked about it, and yesterday I was in the bookstore and I saw it. I just couldn't not buy it."

Thomas saw the book, and put a huge smile on his face as he opened it, giving a hearty laugh.

"It's just like the one my mom had," He took the book in his hands and continued leafing through it. "We have to cook something today. Well, we have to go to the store first, okay?"

Newt just nodded, and sat down at Thomas' huge desk, where there were many papers, several folders, and a few books.

"She's so pretty," Newt confessed aloud, making Thomas' gaze linger on him, confused by the abrupt change in subject.

"Whom?" Thomas asked, and almost instantly seemed to deduce that the minor was referring to the woman who had left the office. "You mean Teresa?" Newt nodded, slowly swinging his feet back and forth. "Oh, yeah. I suppose."

"You _suppose_?" Newt questioned mockingly. "She is, she could be a model." He assured. Thomas shrugged his shoulders.

"Why did you bring it up?" Thomas asked, only making Newt shrug.

"Haven't you thought of her in _that way_?" Newt's voice sounded less confident, and he hoped the older one didn't notice.

Thomas was silent, and Newt swallowed hard.

"I told you she was _that_ pretty," Newt spoke again, and Thomas denied.

"We are friends," Thomas began to explain, Newt rolled the eyes. "Best friends." He stressed, after Newt gave him a look that showed that he was still not satisfied with his explanation, Thomas decided to continue speaking. "Once we tried it," Newt frowned instantly. “But it was a disaster, neither of us felt comfortable. So we decided that we should stay friends."

Newt gave Thomas a forced smile, and the older one decided to approach the boy sitting at the desk.

"That shouldn't matter," He tried to convince Newt, who didn't look back at him. "I like you." Thomas placed himself in front of him, and locked him in his arms. "A lot."

Newt rolled the eyes again, but this time placing a smile on his face.

"I hoped so," He simply replied, still not looking back at Thomas and playfully slapping him across the chest with one of his shoulders.

Newt suddenly felt warm, as if he had found the place to which he belonged. Right next to Thomas.

Slowly he looked up, and found the brunet looking at him. His cheeks took on a slight shade of red, and he stuck out his tongue to Thomas, trying to calm his nerves.

Thomas just smiled at him, and placed a hand on the blond's chin, stroking it.

"I'm in love with you," Thomas confessed, breaking the silence. Newt gave a slight nervous laugh.

"You have already told me." He assured, also making the older man laugh.

"Well, good. Cause I am. You have me bad.” Newt denied, and felt his entire body tingling.

"I am in love with you too." Newt replied, because that was the feeling that ran through his body at that moment and he did not want to hide it. "So we are even."

Thomas smiled as if Newt had told him that he had won the lottery, and in a way, the older man felt that elated.

The brunet took Newt's face in his hands and joined their lips. The kiss was a little messy, but the two felt so good that they continued kissing for a long time. Until Teresa returned with the contracts, this time, waiting for Thomas to reply that she could enter after knocking, and they had to separate so that Thomas could continue his work.

Newt sat in one of the armchairs in the big office, and just continued reading the book he had been left at school for an essay, while Thomas read a pile of papers that were on his desk and made several calls.

Wanting to distract himself a little, Newt stood up and headed towards the brunet, who was sitting in front of his desk and was in the middle of a call. Newt stood next to him, and tapped lightly on the older man's knee to get his attention.

Thomas turned to see him, and turned in the chair he was in so that he could face him. Newt smiled at him and sat on his lap, putting his head on Thomas' neck, placing a kiss there.

Thomas decided that he had done enough work for that day, and after finishing a call with a client, he hung up and fondly tap one of Newt's legs, causing the boy to take his eyes off the book in his hands and look Thomas.

"We can go now." Thomas commented.

"But I am so comfortable." The minor complained. “Also, I love hearing you talk about things I don't understand. You look so professional.” Newt added, pushing the book aside and starting to play with Thomas' tie, loosening it a bit. "You look so good."

"Come on, we'll be much more comfortable at home." He tried to convince the blond, stroking Newt's hair with his nose. Newt bit his lip, pretending to think about it, but in the end he nodded and stood up from the older man's lap.

Newt and Thomas were embracing each other in the armchair of the brunet's living room. A few minutes ago, Newt had called his mother to ask permission to stay at Minho's house, which she had accepted, not without warning him not to do anything illegal. They had already cooked dinner, and now they were just watching a show Newt had put on TV.

Thomas was drawing small circles on Newt's hips with his fingers, and the younger was enjoying the touch.

"Tommy," The blond whispered ashamed.

"What happens?" Thomas replied calmly, placing a kiss on the boy's forehead.

There was a silence, in which Newt thought well the words he was about to say, and tried to get rid of the nerves that surrounded him.

"I think I'm ready," He blurted out, barely audible. Thomas raised an eyebrow, confused.

"For what?" Still with nerves flooding his body, Newt rolled the eyes.

"You know," He tried to explain, without much success. "I'm ready to," Newt left the phrase in the air, and Thomas, grasping the idea, opened his mouth in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Thomas asked, stopping stroking Newt's skin and placing his hand on the boy's waist.

"I'm sure I want it to be you." Newt's cheeks were painted red.

"But now? Do you feel prepared?" Newt avoided his gaze, and looked down.

"I want to be with you." He whispered low.

"You are with me," Thomas assured, and Newt blew out a frustrated breath.

"Not in _that_ way." He intervened, and Thomas denied.

"Newt, I can wait." He tried to explain to the minor. "Until you're ready, it doesn't bother me at all." Newt analyzed the words, and decided to look back at him. "I will do only what you want to do."

"Let's make out then, I really want to kiss you." Newt admitted after a while, reaching out and kissing the older man's lips for a brief second.

The blond parted, and smiled at Thomas. At that moment, the brunet did not know what else he could ask for in life, if everything he could want was in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like everything I write is a mess, but I didn't want to leave it in my drafts. So, here it is.
> 
> tumblr: [punknewt](http://punknewt.tumblr.com)


End file.
